


Revisions

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 752
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Revisions

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 752

The second quarter exams were approaching fast. If Aurora was completely unfazed, it was far from the case of Noctis and Prompto.

— And if you asked your sister to help us review?

— Are you crazy? Do you want my death?!

— But… You talk together again, don’t you?

— Yes, but…

— Well, in this case, i’ll ask it to her myself!

Noctis did not seem really excited about this idea. He feared that his sister would still get ticked off easily by reproaching them for their lack of seriousness and to start revisions at the last moment. However, his friend was not completely wrong on one point. The fact of asking him for help showed that they were nevertheless trying to succeed in their schooling.

As they were finishing classes, Prompto went off at full speed, leaving Noctis behind, and caught up with Aurora before she left high school.

— Aurora! What are you doing tomorrow after class?

The girl arched an eyebrow, turning when she heard her first name and was all the more surprised by the question of her brother’s best friend.

— I … I had things to do … Why so?

— Would you like to revise with Noct and me?

— Do you wouldn’t rather say “help us to retain our lessons so we don’t get it wrong in two days”?

— Come on Aurora … Please… Say yes!

Noctis arrived at this moment, displaying a bother little pout showing clearly that the idea did not come from him. The young Princess adjusted her bag on the shoulder, glancing at her brother before turning his attention to the blond. She sighed and eventually accepted willy-nilly. She also did not want them to miss their year.

— That’s ok … However, get ready, because I’ll do you no favors.

Aurora flip-flopped and walked away while Prompto turned to his friend, smiling.

— And that’s it ! It’s in the bag !

— I don’t know how you did it… Hats off to you!

— Ah … What do you want … It seems that I have a knack with your sister … Well, by the way, do you know if she has a boyfriend? May I have my chances, right?

— With Aurora? Leave it alone. I don’t think you’re her kind of guy.

— Huh? What do you mean by that? Admit especially that you don’t want me to come too close to your sister!

— There’s that too!

Through they gone to the city center, Aurora was walking towards the nearest metro station. She took out her phone and wrote an SMS.

_— Hi Iggy, I apologize for having to cancel our training on tomorrow afternoon. I just agreed to help Noct and Prompto review for their History-Geography exam. Sorry again._

What Ignis answered her in the wake.

_— Hi Aurora. Don’t worry about tomorrow. It’s not cancelled but only postponed. I’ll bring you something to eat._

_— You’re a sweetie! Thank you very much Iggy!_

This last message amused the recipient, who rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

The next afternoon, after classes, the trio went to Noctis’s apartment, which was strangely tidy. Aurora suspected Ignis had to spend a little earlier to avoid she lost her temper but she preferred not to raise this point. But as the two boys went to sprawl on the sofa, Aurora called them to order and pointed at the living room table.

— Did you really thought it would be holidays? Hurry up!

Noctis and Prompto looked at each other, stunned by the authoritarian tone of the young Princess and preferred to conform before annoying her.

The more hours passed, the more Aurora seemed to tear out their hair. Unlike Mathematics, where formulas were applied blindly obedient, History and Geography required analysis and reflection to give an objective point of view. But while she was going to try to make them repeat for the umpteenth time the events of a specific date, Ignis entered the apartment, his arms laden.

— I see that it works hard.

— Iggy! You arrive at the right moment!

— Tell us that you come to get us out of there!

— Sorry, I just bring you something to hold a few more hours.

— Traitor …

Ignis grabbed an Ebony can from one of the bags and handed it to Aurora.

— Oh ! Ebony! You know how to talk to me …

— I thought it would allow you to support a little better these two.

— Well seen…

— Ebony? But do you like that too ?!

Hearing his sister laughing, Noctis had reacted, a slight expression of disgust on his face. He clearly did not like coffee and wondered how they could drink as much. The young adviser dropped the bags into the kitchen and Aurora paused, so that Noctis and Prompto could breathe a little. These two were not need to be asked twice and went to lie on the sofa, smartphone in hand. The young princess came to join Ignis to help him prepare the meal.

— I can do it, did you know? Enjoy a bit to breathe, you need it too.

— It make me happy to help you.

He smiled at her, nodding respectfully with gratitude. Aurora grabbed the plates and set them on the worktop, while Ignis filled them with pasta in sauce. But as she went to open the drawer to take the cutlery, the young man had the same idea and their hands brushed without meaning to. Surprised by this contact, they jumped slightly and their eyes met. They exchanged an embarrassed smile as an excuse before going to join Noctis and Prompto and eating all four in a good atmosphere.

Seeing the time turn, the young Princess invited them to resume their revisions if they hoped to sleep a little. Ignis took leave, and the two boys settled around the table again.

— Well … Let’s get back to the topic in hand… In what year did Niflheim annex Accordo?

— Uh … 606? No, no ! 605!

— Correct. We are progressing …

— Woohoo! We will end up having the average tomorrow Noct!

— Yeah, I hope!


End file.
